Kill Amy?
by Momo Spock
Summary: Set immediately after "The Doctor's Wife". What if the KILL AMY message didn't disappear and a certain tired, time lord friend discovered it? Rated very low T for a passing comment if you take it that way; mostly because I'm paranoid.


Kill Amy?

**Disclaimer- I have not and probably never will own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC.**

**AN- I apologize for any grammatical errors; I wrote this at midnight after watching "The Doctor's Wife" episode again, it's a favorite of mine. **

The Doctor smiled as he parked the TARDIS in the most restful place as he could think of, well the TARDIS did anyway. As excited as the Doctor was to see the next nighttime "restful" adventure his most faithful companion had brought him to, he yawned. The time lord was exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally and he just wanted to sleep for a couple of hours to rejuvenate him for more running that would inevitably come later.

The Doctor turned on his heels toward the staircase heading towards his seldom used, but still used, bedroom. As he climbed the stairs he chuckled to himself and thought "_Oh Rory, of course I have a bedroom you silly roman." _

As the Doctor approached his bedroom door at the end of one of the almost infinite halls, he realized he had left his sonic screwdriver in the control room. Stifling a yawn he decided grudgingly to leave it there; I mean what could happen in a few hours in an empty control room anyways?

He smiled at the engraving of his title in his native language on the door as he entered the room that he had not updated since he first created it in his first regeneration. The dark blue walls calmed him as he stepped out of his shoes and tweed jacket, getting more and more exhausted with each step towards the bed. He yawned yet again starting to get annoyed about how much oxygen his brain wanted at the moment and changed into the pajamas Sexy left for him on his fez covered bedspread (okay maybe he changed it a little from time to time, but the basic room was the same as when he first decorated.)

After changing into his comfy jim jams he slipped under the blankets and hoped for a decent goodnights sleep for once. The tired Doctor closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep, or should I say attempted. He just couldn't stop thinking of his sonic out there all alone in the console room, just begging to be rescued in case the Ponds awoke for a midnight snack and got silly humany-wumany ideas about messing with his cool stuff. Grumbling he climbed out of bed, put on his fuzzy bathrobe and slippers and headed out of his room down the hall.

Thinking distractingly about how nice it would be to have his sonic near him and away from the midnight wondering Ponds, he took a wrong turn in the opposite direction. Before he could realize his mistake he saw something at the corner of his eye. He turned slowly to see the words _KILL AMY _about a thousand times in what he hoped to be red paint all over the corridor walls. _Kill Amy?_ He wondered worriedly what House could have been possibly doing to his companions while he was out building a TARDIS, when he had a brilliant, sleep deprived idea. Clearing his throat he yelled, "Amelia, Rory what in Rassilon's name is this graffiti in my TARDIS?!"

A few seconds later two not-so-sleepy-eyed Ponds, _"Well that's a disturbing thought"_ thought the Doctor shaking away the disturbing idea from his brain while Amy and Rory shared a weird, bemused look at the Doctor's nyan cat covered pajama bottoms.

"What is it Doctor?" Rory said tying the knot of his robe, and tearing his eyes away from the Doctor's sleep attire.

"This!" The Doctor widely gestured to the walls.

Amy gasped suddenly as her eyes widened with fear and surprise at the disturbing writing she had seen once before in what she thought was just an illusion that House created.

"Amy," Rory said in a shaky voice that broke her out of her trance. "What is this?"

"It's just something that House did to mess with me. I thought it vanished." Amy said confused.

"Well whatever it is, it needs to be cleaned up, NOW!" The Doctor said sternly.

"I didn't write it! House did!" Amy and Rory shouted in unison.

"Well, someone has to clean it up, and it is most definitely not going to be me!" The Doctor said, barely holding back his laughter, but somehow continuing his charade.

"Well I'm not cleaning it up. " Amy said racing back to her room before Rory could object.

"But-" Rory started, shocked at his wife's behavior as the Doctor handed him a bucket of soapy water and a sponge out of nowhere.

The Doctor, who would become "The Oncoming Storm of Laughter " if he didn't leave soon, walked off pretending to look serious as he tried to picture the look on the former plastic roman's face.

Soon as the time lord was sure Rory and Amy couldn't hear him, he lost it. So much so he fell to the floor clutching his sides. He hadn't laughed this hard in what felt like decades! The looks on their faces!

After composing himself, he grabbed his sonic from the console room and returned to his welcoming mattress and fell asleep with a lingering laugh, and a smile on his face.

**Thanks For Reading! **

**Please Review! **


End file.
